1. Technical Field
The present inventive concept relates to a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As one of scaling techniques for increasing semiconductor device density, a multi-gate transistor has been proposed in which a fin-shaped or nanowire-shaped multi channel active pattern (or silicon body) is formed on a substrate and a gate is formed on a surface of the multi channel active pattern.
Since multi-gate transistors may utilize a three-dimensional channel, scaling can be easily achieved. In addition, the ability to control current may also be improved without necessarily increasing the length of the gate in the multi-gate transistor. Further, short channel effects, in which the potential of the channel region is affected by a drain voltage, can be effectively suppressed.